1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable computing devices and, more particularly, to a portable computing device for providing daily task and memory assistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Persons suffering from cognitive impairments, such as the elderly, often experience memory lapses and other challenges. Such handicaps can cause an elderly person to forget to perform critical daily tasks, such as eating three meals a day, feeding a pet, or taking medication. Further, cognitive impairments can cause an elderly individual to forget how to perform the sequential steps involved in a daily routine, such as getting dressed, or operating a VCR. Moreover, once an elder remembers, or has been reminded, to perform a specific task, the elder may require further assistance locating an object or entity integral to the task, such as a medicine bottle, a phone number, a pet, or the like.
At present, devices designed to assist persons suffering from cognitive challenges have many limitations. For example, mechanisms which are intended to remind an elder to perform a specific task, such as audible and visual indicators, alone often do not sufficiently capture the elder's attention. For instance, many elders also suffer from hearing loss, and may be unable to hear an audible sound, such as a buzzer, alarm, or a recorded voice message. Moreover, even if the elder is capable of hearing an audible reminder, he or she may not remember what the sound represents due to cognitive impairments. Similarly, text messages alone can be problematic if the elder suffers from failing sight, reading challenges, or is unable to locate glasses.
Another limitation of commonly used assistance devices is that they are not portable, and are therefore only operable at a relatively fixed location. Thus, oftentimes the user must be in close proximity to the device in order for it to capture the user's attention. Additionally, such devices do not typically contain an acknowledgement feature which can alert a third party, such as a relative or caregiver, if the user fails to perform the task after being reminded.
What is needed is a memory assistance device for cognitively impaired individuals, such as the elderly.